Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto : Uchiha Madara No Mago
by Saputra Dragneel
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak jenius yang hanya memiliki sedikit cakra mengetahui jika dirinya adalah cucu dari sang hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha madara dan dilatih olehnya
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam sepunggung sedang duduk diatas salah satu dari beberapa pahatan wajah yang terdapat di atas tebing, jika diurutkan ia berada di atas pahatan pertama dari empat pahatan wajah yang ada. Mata hitam legam dari pria paruh baya itu menatap kebawah yang memperlihatkan sebuah desa indah yang dikelilingi oleh hutan, desa itu adalah Konohagakure no sato atau desa daun tersembunyi.

Namun, bukan desa itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, seorang anak yang sedang dipukuli oleh para warga bahkan, ia melihat bukan hanya warga biasa saja yang memukulinya, tapi ada beberapa shinobi yang juga ikut memukuli anak itu. Karena geram melihat pemandangan di bawahnya, pria paruh baya itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Zetsu" gumamnya

Tak lama kemudian munculah makhluk aneh yang memiliki tubuh yang berbeda warna yaitu sebelah hitam dan sebelah putih

"Ada apa, Madara-sama?"Tanya makhluk itu

"Hentikan warga yang sedang memukuli anak itu dan bawa dia kerumah sakit!" printah pria paruh baya itu sambil menunjuk seorang anak berambut hitam yang saat ini sedang di pukuli oleh warga dan juga shinobi dengan kondisi yang sudah sekarat.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu anak itu namun apalah daya, untuk berdiri saja ia sangat kesusahan, apalagi membantu anak itu, malah mungkin yang ada situasinya akan menjadi semakin buruk jika orang konoha mengetahui identitas dirinya.

"Ha'i Madara-sama" tanpa membantah makhluk itu pun langsung menyamar menjadi salah satu shinobi dengan topeng yang menyerupai kucing menutupi wajahnya, menjadikannny layaknya shinobi yang berpangkat anbu. Kemudian makhluk itupun pergi untuk melaksanakan printah dari pria paruh baya yang ia panggil madara-sama itu. Sedangkan pria paruh baya itu melihat para warga yang mulai membubarkan diri karena ada seorang anbu a.k.a Zetsu yang menghentikan perbuatan mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap anak yang dibawa Zetsu yang sedang menyamar menjadi salah satu shinobi dari konoha itu dengan pandangan sedih. kemudian ia bangkit dari acara duduknya dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dialah Uchiha Madara sang hantu Uchiha sekaligus seorang shinobi yang mendapat gelar Kami no Shinobi.

'Apakah ini desa yang sudah kita dirikan, Hashirama?.' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia berpikir apakah semua makhluk yang ada didesa yang sudah ia dan sahabatnya dirikan itu tidak memiliki otak, sehingga memukuli seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai sekarat hampir setiap hari.

Ia juga sangat kesal dengan murid satu-satunya yang ia punya, yaitu Obito karena dialah yang melepaskan kyuubi dari tubuh anaknya yang menyebabkan cucunya menjadi menderita seperti ini. ia bingung, kenapa muridnya itu tidak langsung membawa kyuubi waktu itu, dan malah melepaskannya di tengah desa konoha. Apa muridnya itu bodoh, harusnya ia mengetahui jika desa ini memiliki master fuinjutsu yang dapat menyegel kyuubi yaitu Namikaze Minato atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi menantunya.

Bukannya ia takut dengan makhluk kuning yang menjadi menantunya itu, hanya saja bukankah lebih baik jika kyuubi langsung di bawa dan disegel kedalam patung Gedou Mazou sehingga muridnya itu hanya tinggal mengumpulkan delapan biju lagi. Ggrrrr…. ia jadi sangat ingin sekali membunuh muridnya itu sekarang.

Huft….. Sepertinya ia harus menenangkan diri saat ini. tak lama Kemudian tubuhnya mulai terbakar oleh api sedikit demi sedikit dan kemudian menghilang

'

'

'

 **UCHIHA UZUMAKI NARUTO : UCHIHA MADARA NO MAGO**

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Adventure

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Naruto x ….

 **Warning :** Typo, Gaje, OOC, Live!MinaKushi, Strong!naru, dll.

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak jenius, mengetahui jika dirinya adalah cucu dari sang hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara dan dilatih olehnya.

 **Selamat membaca**

'

'

'

'

'

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior serba putih, terlihatlah seorang anak berambut hitam acak-acakan _(A/N : bayangin rambut Uchiha Madara waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan hashirama)_ yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuh yang hampir semuanya ditutupi oleh perban. Tak lama kemudian anak itu mulai membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan mata biru seindah laut samudra yang menenangkan.

Naruto P.O.V

"Di…mana a…ku" aku langsung mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingku, warna putiih ditambah dengan bau ini, tidak salah lagi. 'hah… lagi lagi rumah sakit' helaan napas bosan kukeluarkan, 'apa tidak ada tempat lain untuku selain tempat ini, dan apa apaan dengan badanku ini kenapa diperban seperti ini. huft… seperti mumi saja'.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar nak" ucap seorang dokter yang berada disampingku, aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Setelah mengececk keadaanku disertai dengan mengatakan beberapa hal dokter itu pamit pergi karena masih banyak pasien yang menunggunya.

Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto aku adalah anak ketiga dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. orang tuaku sangat terkenal di dunia shinobi, ayahku Namikaze Minato ia terkenal karena dia telah mempermalukan iwagakure dengan membantai ribuan pasukannya hanya dengan hitungan menit.

Hebat bukan? tentu saja, di tambah sekarang ia menjabat sebagai Hokage termuda di konoha dengan julukan Yondaime Hokage. dan ibuku Uzumaki kushina, aku lupa tentangnya tap,i ia mendapat julukan akaichio no Habanero, bukan hanya itu ia juga dulu adalah jinchurichi dari biju terkuat yaitu kyubi sehingga tak heran jika ia juga menjadi terkenal.

Bangga?

Tentu saja, Siapa yang tidak bangga jika kau memiliki orang tua seperti mereka, tapi bagiku itu sangat buruk. Kenapa? Aku adalah anak yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun chakra, emm mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya aku hanya memiliki sedikit chakra, sangat sedikit, mungkin jika chakra orang biasa di ibaratkan sebagai air yang berada di dalam ember maka, aku hanya memiliki setetes dari air itu.

Sangat sedikit bukan, dan kalian tahu bukan hanya itu aku juga tidak bisa mengakses Chakra seperti kebanyakan orang, Kata Sandaime Hokage aliran chakraku hancur sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra, meski bisa itu dapat membahayakan hidupku.

pernah sekali aku menggunakannya hanya untuk membuat sebuah [bunshin]. oh ya bunshin adalah jutsu yang berada pada urutan paling bawah dengan kata lain jutsu paling lemah dengan pengeluaran cakra yang sangat sedikit.

Namun apa yang terjadi setelah aku menggunakannya?. Aku sekarat dan koma selama lima bulan lebih sungguh miris sekali. Setelah aku sadar Sandaime memintaku untuk tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. dan kalian tahu ia mengatakannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya membuatku tidak bisa untuk menolak keinginannya.

Tidak bisanya aku mengakses chakra membuatku tidak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menganggap diriku sebagai aib dari keluarganya, sehingga membuatku seperti orang asing dimata mereka, mungkin karena fisikku yang juga sangat berbeda dengan mereka membuatku seperti bukan anak dari mereka. Tapi meski begitu mereka masih memperlakukanku layaknya seorang anak, mereka masih menyiapkan makanan untuku meski sepertinya mereka tidak begitu peduli aku memakannya atau tidak.

Sehingga aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula meski mereka bersikap seperti itu aku masih memiliki Sandaime Hokage yang mau menganggapku.

Oh ya aku juga memiliki dua orang kakak, mereka adalah Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma. Mereka berdua adalah jinchuriki dari kyuubi, jujur saja sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan cara seperti apa tou-san bisa membuat mereka berdua menjadi jinchuriki sekaligus. Yang kutahu hanya tou-san yang menggunakan Shinigami untuk menyegel kyuubi itulah yang dikatakan oleh Sandaime Hokage kepadaku tapi tetap saja itu menurutku masih kurang jelas. Apakah hanya dengan mengucapkan apa yang kita inginkan shinigami akan melakukannya atau ada cara lain.

Hm… aku bingung ditambah aku pernah membaca buku jika kita memanggil shinigami ia akan langsung mengambil jiwa kita sebagai bayarannya, bukan hanya itu aku juga sedikit aneh dengan ibuku menurut buku yang kubaca di tambah perkataan sandaime tentang jinchuriki yang akan mati jika biju yang ada didalam tubuhnya keluar maka ia langsung meninggal.

Sungguh aneh bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang harusnya sudah tidak ada akibat dari yang kusebutkan tadi kini masih ada di dunia. Bukannya aku menginginkan mereka berdua mati hanya saja aku sedikit aneh dengan hal itu. Entahlah mungkin itu sebuah kebetulan atau takdir.

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuatku menoleh kearah pintu, disana telihat seorang kakek tua yang menggunakan jubah berwana putih dan topi dengan bacaan 'hi' diatasnya, dia adalah Sandaime Hokage

" Senang melihatmu akhirnya sudah siuman, Naruto-kun." ucapnya

" Oh….yo jiji." seperti dugaanku ialah orang pertama yang akan kulihat setelah aku siuman selain dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah sudah baikan ?"Tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk orang yang menjenguk yang berada di sisi ranjangku.

" Seperti yang kau lihat jiji. Emm… Sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?" tanyaku memang sih dokter sudah mengatakannya padaku, hanya ingin memastikan karena, mereka selalu tidak jujur jika aku yang menanyakannya, tapi jika ada jiji mereka pasti akan bicara yang sebenarnya bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan berani berbicara bohong tehadapnya.

"Hmm…" sandaime terlihat sedang berfikir sepertinya kemampuan otaknya sudah agak menurun hehe.

"… Kalau tidak salah sudah tiga minggu" hm… begitu ya sudah kuduga dokter menyebalkan itu tidak jujur, dokter itu mengatakan aku sudah disini lebih dari dua minggu, atau Sandaime yang salah ya? Entahlah lagi pula itu tidak terlalu penting. Oh ya meski chakraku yang sangat kering aku memiliki berkah, yaitu aku memiliki regenerasi yang lumayan cepat, mungkin itu karena dulu ibuku adalah seorang jinchuriki kudengar orang yang menjadi jinchuriki memiliki regenerasi yang cepat. Jadi aku tidak begitu heran jika aku juga memilikinya.

Mengingat hal ini aku jadi ingin bertanya pada Sandaime.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Jiji?" melihat Sandaime yang mengangguk aku melanjutkan perkataanku

"Apakah 'mereka' datang menjengukku?" sepertinya sandaime mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, namun ia tidak langsung menjawabnya sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah diam beberapa saat ia menjawab.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun tapi sepertinya mereka tidak datang kesini" ia mengatakannya dengan pandangan sedih kearahku. Ini membuatku tidak enak, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka jadi kumohon jangan berikan aku pandangan seperti itu jiji, itu membuatku merasa bersalah, selama kau ada disini aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi tolong ubahlah pandangan itu dengan kehangata yang selalu kau berikan padaku.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi" ucap seorang dari balik pintu tempatku dirawat.

"Oh… Silahkan masuk" ucap Sandaime beberapa saat setelah sekian lama suara itu terdengar. Sedikit heran juga sih biasanya jika dokter yang merawatku datang ia akan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu respon dari orang yang berada di dalam, apa itu dokter baru. kualihkan pandanganku kearah sandaime sepertinya ia juga hampir sama denganku. Lagi pula mana mungkin ada orang yang menjengukku selain Sandaime.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka, kini aku bisa melihat siapa orang itu, dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang diikat seperti ekor kuda dengan depan rambutnya menyembunyikan mata birunya yang indah, di tambah dengan bunga aku tidak tau tentang bunga yang jelas bunga itu berwarna putih. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku menyadarinya ia adalah teman satu-satunya yang kumiliki, namanya

"INO-CHAN" namanya Ino, Yamanaka Ino ia adalah anak tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka jika ia akan datang kesini apalagi ia membawa sebuah bunga, sehingga tanpa sadar aku menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang, membuat Sandaime yang berada di sampingku langsung menutup telinganya.

"Ahaha. Gomen jiji" aku hanya tertawa canggung dengan hal ini.

"Sepertinya temanmu juga datang ya" ucapnya dengan senyum yang kembali terpatri di wajah rentanya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, Sandaime-sama" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah menempel di wajah cantiknya, sambil menundukan kepala saat melihat kearah Sandaime.

"Ohayou Ino-chan" ucapku. aku sangat senang sekali ia datang kesini disaat yang tepat

"Ohayou Ino-chan, ayo cepat masuk, pangeranmu sudah menunggu hahaha" apa-apaan dengan kata 'pangeran' itu. Hei kakek mesum lihat kau membuat wajah putih Ino-chan jadi merah seperti keipting rebus.

Setelah itu Ino-chan mengambil kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan ini lalu meyimpannya di sebelah kiri ranjangku. Oh ya sandaime berada di sebelah kananku. Setelah itu kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal sementara sandaime hanya melihat kami sesekali menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan ku dan Ino-chan. Sepertinya Sandaime sedang tidak ada kerjaan sehingga masih berada disini.

Di tengah asyiknya kami mengobrol Sandaime tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela yang menghadap kearah luar,

"Maaf mengganggu acara pacaran kalian," ucapnya sambil menyalakan cerutu yang selalu ia bawa, ck dasar Jiji sudah kubilangkan kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagipula kami masih kecil, tapi entah kenapa wajahku jadi sedikit panas mendengarnya, kulihat kearah Ino-chan ia malah menundukan kepalanya, hei jangan dengarkan ucapan kakek tua mesum itu.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin bertanya padamu" sepertinya Sandaime sedang serius sekarang, jadi aku harus menghilangkan pikiran anehku dulu untuk sebentar. Kemudian Sandaime melihat kearah kami lebih tepatnya kearahku, aku hanya mengangguk agar Sandaime dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah menghisap cerutu lalu menghembuskannya ia bertanya padaku.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi seorang ninja?" tanyanya.

Ninja ya, dulu aku memang sangat ingin menjadi seorang ninja, untuk membuktikan jika aku bukanlah seorang aib dari keluarga hokage, agar aku mendapat pujian dari kedua orang tuaku dan membuat Sandaime-jiji bangga terhadapku.

Namun karena aku mengetahui jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra aku tidak mau berharap lagi. apalagi saat dulu aku nekat untuk mempelajari satu jutsu. meski itu adalah jutsu yang dengan rank paling rendah. [bunshin no jutsu] seharusnya dengan menggunakan jutsu itu tidak akan berbahaya meski digunakan oleh anak yang baru bisa menggunakan chakra sekalipun. Tapi saat aku mencobanya aku langsung sekarat dan koma selama lebih dari lima bulan.

Itu hanyalah bunshin, yang notabenenya jutsu yang anak akademi saja dapat melakukannya tanpa masalah, apalagi jutsu yang lebih hebat seperti jutsu yang berbasis element. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhku.

Aku yakin sih jika suatu saat aku pasti dapat menggunakan bunshin, tapi itu hanya bunshin. Dalam dunia ninja jutsu itu tidak akan bisa selalu menyelamatkanku dari mara bahaya, dan juga jutsu itu tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk mempertahankan diri, meski bisa mungkin itu hanya bisa sebatas untuk melarikan diri.

Lagipula bukannya Sandaime-jiji sendiri yang melarangku untuk menggunakan chakra lagi dan sekarang kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini. sepertinya ia mempunyai solusi untuk hal ini. Tapi jawabanku adalah

"Tidak" setelah memikirkannya aku yakin inilah yang terbaik untuk diriku menjadi warga biasa agar aku memiliki umur yang lebih panjang, bagaimanapun jika menjadi ninja kematian bisa terjadi kapan saja, yah menjadi warga biasapun juga sama saja sih.

"Bisakah kau berikan alasanmu"" tanyanya sambil menghisap kembali cerutunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra hanya itu. lagipula bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk menggunakan chakra lagi"

"Aku akui dulu aku memang melarangmu menggunakan chakra, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku akan melarangmu." Ucapnya masih dengan pandangan menatap kearah luar sepertinya ia sangat suka dengan pemandangan di luar

"Lalu? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang ninja, sementara aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra" yah pertanyaannya adalah itu, bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra sepertiku menjadi seorang ninja. Meski aku mengetahui dari buku yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan jika aspek dalam bertarung itu ada taijutsu dan kenjutsu selain ninjutsu.

"Aspek bertarung ninja ada tiga macam ninjutsu, taijutsu, dan kenjutsu, sehingga jika ingin menjadi ninja kau tidak harus selalu menggunakan chakra" jelasnya. Tapi aku sudah mengetahui itu

"Ta-"

"Apakah ninja tanpa chakra adalah ninja yang sangat lemah" tentu saja ninja tanpa chakra hanyalah semut bagi ninja yang memiliki chakra itulah menurutku.

"Jika kau berpendapat seperti itu, maka kau salah Naruto-kun. bahkan hanya menggunakan satu aspek saja yaitu taijutsu ataupun kenjutsu kau bisa menjadi sangat hebat, asalkan kau memliki tekad api yang besar didalam hatimu"

aku tidak akan heran jika Sandaime tahu apa yang kupikirkan. tekad api yah, aku tidak mengerti tentang hal itu tapi kurasa itu adalah pondasi agar kita tidak kehilangan arah. aku ingin tahu apakah ada seorang ninja hebat atau terkenal dengan hanya mengandalkan satu aspek saja.

"Lalu sia-"

"Maito Guy…" ck ternyata sedikit kesal juga saat omongan ku selalu dipotong seperti ini. Tapi Maito Guy kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Oh iya bukankah ia adalah orang berisik yang selalu lewat saat pagi sambil mengatakan semangat masa muda.

"… Aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengarnya"lanjutnya. tentu saja

"Yah, ia adalah jounin yang termasuk elite apa aku salah?" ucapku

"Tidak kau benar, lalu apa kau tau yang menjadi cirri khasnya?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearahku sejenak, dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, karena jujur, meski aku sering mendatangi perpustakaan aku tidak tahu profile ninja ninja yang berada di konoha karena mereka tidak akan membunuhku, sementara ninja yang berada di luar konoha aku sedikit tahu.

"Ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu sama sepertimu meski kau lebih parah darinya. Ia hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya untuk bertarung dengan kata lain hanya menggunakan tajutsu dalam semua pertarungannya"ucapnya yang kini pandangannya yang mengarah padaku. kau bercandakan mana mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu tapi aku yakin Sandaime tidak akan berbohong tentang hal ini, apakah ini solusinya untuku agar aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan keinginanku.

"Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang, ada banyak alasan kenapa aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Ya tidak apa-apa aku mengerti itu, pasti untuk kebaikanku juga kan"kulihat Sandaime mengangguk. Kemudian ia menghadap kearah ku dan Ino-chan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, sepertinya ia tidak mau menggangu pembicaraan kami.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi naruto-kun. apakah kau mau menjadi seorang ninja?"ucapnya sekali lagi. ini sangat sulit, tapi jika Sandaime mengatakan hal ini aku yakin ia ingin agar aku meneruskan keinginanku. aku melihat kearah Ino-chan yang berada disamping kiriku, sepertinya ia juga ingin aku menjadi seorang ninja. Aku tersenyum sepertinya ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Apapun yang kau pilih aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" lanjutnya. Yah aku yakin Sandaime pasti tidak akan masalah jika pun aku tidak mau ia mengatakannya untuk memberikanku peluang untuk keinginanku

"Baiklah aku

'

'

'

Akan menjadi seorang ninja"

'

'

'

 **TBC**

 **Hai minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian saya harap baik, maaf ya saya baru muncul lagi, ditambah sekarang malah merubah ceritanya. hehe maaf ya saya sudah lupa lagi dengan alur ceritanya, jadi saya merubahnya sedikit hehe. Tapi ini tidak akan terlalu jauh dengan yang dulu, masih tetep naruto yang akan dilatih oleh madara hanya saja kali ini mungkin akan sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.**

 **Oh ya, satu lagi karena ceritanya yang berubah saya jadi bingung mau membalas review para reader yang sudah susah payah mereview fict jelek ini. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mereview fict ini sehingga bisa membuat saya menulis dengan lebih baik dan tidak lupa juga para reader semua yang telah membaca fict saya sehingga membuat saya semangat dalam menulis hehe, sekali lagi terima kasih minna-san**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang mau saya katakan, jaa nee**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna-san**

 **Uchiha dragnel out**


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap yang diterangi oleh beberapa obor yang menggantung di sekelilingnya terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sebuah sigasana yang terbuat dari kayu dengan selang-selang yang menempel dengan punggungnya seperti menyatukan dirinya dengan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kemajuannya Zetsu" tanyanya kepada seongok makhluk hitam putih yang kini sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah patung yang sangat besar dengan sembilan mata yang tertutup

"Sebentar lagi Madara-sama"ucap makhluk itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Mendengar ha itu tiba-tiba di sekeliling pria paruh baya itu menguar sebuah aura berwarna ungu pekat bukan hanya itu kini terlihatlah sebuah mata berwarna merah yang menyala dengan terang dibalik aura ungu itu. Setelah aura ungu itu menghilang kini menampakan sang hantu uchiha yang sedang menyeringai dengan mata merah yang menyala dengan horornya, yang menjadi bukti betapa mengerikannya kegelapan yang ia miliki.

'

'

'

 **UCHIHA UZUMAKI NARUTO : UCHIHA MADARA NO MAGO**

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Adventure

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Ino

 **Warning :** Typo, Gaje, OOC, Live!MinaKushi, Strong!naru, dll.

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak jenius, mengetahui jika dirinya adalah cucu dari sang hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara dan dilatih olehnya.

 **Selamat membaca**

'

'

'

'

'

Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya, yah dialah Naruto atau nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian ia mulai membuka matanya, dan setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam indra pandangannya, Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah itu ia langsung memakai baju.

Ia memakai jaket jaket hitam dengan garis putih deibeberapa bagiannya(A/N: bayangin aja baju naruto kecil yang berwarna hitam dengan garis putih yang megganti garis berwarna biru) dengan lambang Uzumaki dibelakangnya sementara untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana hitam panjang dan alas kaki standar ninja. kemudian ia berjalan kearah satu-satunya kaca yang ada di kamarnya

Naruto P.O.V

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu sejak aku siuman di rumah sakit, itu berarti sudah satu minggu sejak Sandaime menawariku untuk menjadi seorang ninja agar aku dapat mencapai apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. meski Awalnya aku menolak, kerena aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan diriku sendiri, tapi setelah mengetahui dari Sandaime ternyata ada orang yang memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganku, aku berubah pikiran. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga menjadi seorang ninja tanpa menggunakan chakra.

Seperti perkataanya setelah aku menyutujui tawarannya Sandaime langsung mendaftarkanku ke akademi sehari setelah aku siuman. Hah sepertinya Sandaime-jiji sudah merencanakannya sebelum mejenguku.

Ckk kakek tua itu sangat menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sudah menetapkan diriku untuk tidak merepotkannya lagi, tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak menolaknya, dengan kata lain tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Maka dari itu, suatu hari nanti aku akan membalas kebaikannya dan membuatnya bangga dengan apa yang akan kucapai nanti, Hehe.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi aku harus mengambil langkah pertamaku yaitu pergi ke akademi dan menjadi murid disana.

Setelah aku merapikan sedikit rambutku, yang mebuatku jenggkel karena tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun. aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamarku, karena kamarku terletak dilantai dua, aku harus menuruni anak tangga yang ada, setelah itu baru aku bisa sampai ke pintu keluar rumah.

Namun saat aku melewati ruang meja makan aku sedikit menengok kearah sana dan melihat keuargaku yang sedang sarapan pagi yang di penuhi oleh canda tawa. Sungguh aku sedikit sakit kala melihat mereka berinteraksi seperti itu, sangat hangat, mugkin itu sangat menyenangkan, ingin sekali aku juga merasaka hal itu, namun apa mau dikata jika aku melangkah kesanapun aku yakin mereka hanya akan mengannggapku seperti nyamuk yang numpang makan, tidak dianggap, atau diacuhkan. Hm… mungkin itu sama saja.

Entah mengapa Padahal aku sudah berapa kali megatakan jika aku tidak peduli dengan perlakuan mereka. Tapi jika disaat aku melihat mereka yang seperti ini itu membuatku sakit, sangat sakit, aku juga ingin merasakan itu, kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku, meski ada sandaime namun tetap saja berbeda.

Dulu Nasibku tidak separah ini, mereka masih berbicara padaku ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa meski itu saat aku masih berumur, hm… umur berapa ya?, hehe sepertinya aku sudah melupakannya, tapi saat orang itu datang semuanya berubah, yah orang itu.

Jiraya

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, seorang ninja hebat yang mendapat gelar Dansetsu No Sannin bersama dengan kedua temanya. Ia berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku dan hebatnya aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ramalan

Itulah yang mereka bicarakan, dulu aku memang tidak mengerti apa itu ramalan, tapi sekarang aku mengerti meski tidak terlalu rinci tapi intinya., Ramalan itu adalah tebakan tentang masa depan yang belum diketahui kebenarannya. Ayolah itu hanya sebuah tebakan bukan, mana mungkin mereka langsung percaya begitu saja.

Dan hebatnya kedua orang tuaku langsung percaya dengan apa yang Si Jiraiya katakan. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan mereka meyakini jika anak yang termasuk dalam ramalan itu adalah kedua anak mereka yaitu kakaku, Naruko dan Menma.

Oh ya kalau tidak salah ingat bunyi dari ramalan itu adalah "Akan ada seorang anak yang akan membawa dunia ini menuju akhir atau menjadi penyelamatnya dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari kebencian."

Ck menyebalkan memang, tapi aku juga sedikit percaya jika ramalan itu mengacu pada kedua kakaku, alasannya adalah mereka mempunyai kyuubi didalam tubuh mereka, kudengar dari sandaime kekuatan biju berasal dari kebencian. Tapi bukankah biju itu berjumblah sembilan, kenapa tou-san sangat yakin jika kedua kakaknyalah yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu, apa karena Kyuubi adalah biju yang paling kuat diantara biju lainnya.

Oh ayolah aku tahu tou-san itu adalah orang yang sangat cerdas, mana mungkin ia langsung mempercayai jika kyuubilah yang menjadi inti dari ramalan itu tanpa sebuah alasan. Mungkin jika ka-san aku bisa memakluminya,hehe. Aku yakin tou-san pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, yah aku sangat yakin itu.

Kruuyyyuuk

Hah sepertinya perutku sudah minta diisi. Sial, aku hampir lupa, bukankah sekarang aku harus pergi ke akademi. Ck mana perutku sudah berontak lagi, kemudian aku melihat kearah jam yang ada didinding rumah, sepertinya masih sempat.

'

'

'

"Ayame-nee tambah lagi satu"

"Ha'I ha'I"

Sluurpp

Huaahh ini sangat nikmat, entah kenapa meski hampir setiap hari aku memakannya tapi aku tidak pernah bosan dengan makanan ini.

Ramen, yah makanan dengan rasa yang sangat nikmat ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, kalian tahu saat aku mengunyahnya aku merasa seperti sedang terbang bebas di langit, dan kalian tahu rasanya sangat nikmat, sehinga makanan ini memang sangat patut untuk di sebut sebagai makanan kelas dewa hehe.

Oh ya saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kedai yang bernama Ichiraku Ramen, ini adalah satu-satunya kedai di kohoha yang tidak mengusirku, biasanya jika aku masuk ke sebuah kedai ataupun tempat jualan lainnya aku selalu diusir bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun disini berbeda, pemilik kedai ini tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranku malah sepertinya mereka sangat senang dengan kedatanganku. Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame, mereka adalah pemilik dari kedai ini, bagiku mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, apalagi ayame-nee yang sudah seperti kakak bagiku, ia selalu menasehatiku dan juga selalu khawatir tentang keadaanku.

"Pesanan siap." ucap ayame-nee sambil meletakan mangkok berisi ramen di hadapanku, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cepat habiskan Naruto nanti kau terlambat di hari pertamamu." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan mulai memakan ramen yang ada dihadapanku dengan kecepatan layaknya turbo, bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan ayeme-nee benar aku akan terlambat jika terlalu lama disini, atau mungkin aku sudah terlambat ya?, hm entahlah lagipula Sandaime-Jiji tidak memberitahuku kapan waktunya akademi masuk. Setelah aku menghabiskan pesananku lalu membayarnya, aku langsung pergi dari sana menuju akademi.

Saat aku sudah sampai di akademi ninja tempat itu sudah sangat sepi, apa kelasnya sudah dimulai ya?, hah sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana dengan rasa makanan kelas dewa itu.

Tidak apalah lagipula menjadi murid baru membuatku memiliki banyak keuntungan dalam membuat alasan hehe. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat aku sampai di tempat ruang kepala sekolah akademi, yang sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keterlambatanku, kemudian ia memberi tahuku kelas yang akan kutempati dan memberikanku selembar kertas yang harus kuberikan kepada guru yang mengajar disana.

Disinilah aku sekarang didepan kelas yang akan kutempati, jujur saja aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan hal ini, ditambah dengan suara berisik yang terdengar didalam, membuatku sangat gugup. Tapi karena teringat dengan Sandaime, aku harus melakukannya. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu Melihat kertas yang berada di genggamanku, aku langsung mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu yang kulakukan membuat suara berisik yang terdengar di dalam mendadak langsung berhenti, entah kenapa aku memiliki pirasat yang sedikit buruk. Tak lama Kemudian pintu depanku digeser atau dibuka dan seorang pria berpakaian seragam chunin dengan bekas luka yang melintang di atas hidungnya muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Oh ada apa?" ucapnya. Mungkin dialah guru yang mengajar disini. Oh ayolah aku tidak mengetahuinya, bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya aku kesini, ditambah Sandaime yang juga sepertinya lupa memberitahu dengan apa yang yang harus kulakukan, membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

Sandaime hanya memberitahuku untuk pergi ke ruang kepala akademi setelah aku sampai di akademi selebihnya ia tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Tapi daripada aku hanya diam memperhatikan pria didepanku yang sedang tersenyum, aku mengikuti apa yang diberi tahu oleh kepala akademi tadi, yaitu memberikan kertas yang ada ditanganku.

"Jadi kau adalah murid baru?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. bagaimanapun saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan orang asing dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar, nanti jika aku memanggilmu kau masuk ya" dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, kupikir orang itu akan mengatakan kata-kata menyebalkan seperti kebanyakan orang yang bertemu denganku, ternyata tidak. Kuharap ia tidak memperlakukanku seperti kebanyakan orang.

"…Silahkan masuk" ah sepertinya aku sudah dipanggil, begitu masuk aku sangat gugup karena mereka semua yang ada di ruangan ini menatap kearahku.

"Baiklah sekarang pekenalkan dirimu"

Menghela nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" _Namaku Uzumaki Naruto kesukaanku ramen, ketidaksukaanku dan cita-citaku kalian tidak perlu tau"_

 _Uzumaki ?_

 _Apa kalian ingin mengetahui kenapa aku menggukanan marga Uzumaki yang merupakan marga ibuku dulu sebelum menikah, bukan Namikaze yang notabenenya adalah marga ibuku yang sekarang. Alasannya adalah mereka yang melarangku, yap mereka tou-san dan ka-sanku yang melarangku menggunakannya. Mereka bilang karena aku aib dari keluarga Namikaze sehingga mereka melarangku menggunakannya._

 _Maka dari itu aku meminta izin kepada ka-sanku untuk menggunakan marganya, dan sepertinya ka-san tidak peduli dengan hal itu, jadilah aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki di belakang namaku._

 _"_ _Heh apa-apaan ini Si LEMAH masuk akademi, apa yang bisa dilakukan olehmu selain mempermalukan keluarga, dasar aib" suara itu tidak salah lagi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah suara itu. Ternyata benar ia adalah Menma-nii, Kakak laki-lakiku, dan ada juga Naruko-nee di belakangnya._

 _Huft sepertinya pirasatku benar, kenapa dari semua kelas yang ada aku di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan kedua kakakku._

 _Tapi meski kakak laki-lakiku mengatakan itu, aku tidak ambil pusing toh aku sudah memprediksi kata-kata yang lebih pedas dari itu. Sepertinya kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, saat aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang ekor kuda yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang tersenyum kearahku._

"Huft… baiklah Naruto kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong." Ucap pria disampingku sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Hah sepertinya aku tidak bisa duduk dekat dengan ino-chan, tidak ada bangku yang kosong disana. Apa boleh buat, Kemudian aku berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah anak dengan rambut menyerupai buah nanas yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak, karena hanya itulah bangku kosong yang tersisa, sepertinya anak disebelahku adalah anak pemalas, setelah itu aku mulai mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh pria didepan kelas yang sekarang harus kupanggil sensei.

'

'

'

Ternyata belajar di akademi sangatlah membosankan, apa yang dikatakan oleh senseiku semuanya sudah kuketahui, membuatku mengikuti apa yang dilakukan anak yang duduk disebelahku, yaitu tidur.

sekolah sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan semua teman sekelasku sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, hampir semuanya di jemput oleh keluarga mereka, tapi ada juga yang tidak. Biasanya anak yang tidak dijemput oleh keluarga mereka, mereka pulang bersama dengan yang lainnya, tentu saja yang pulang kearah yang sama.

Namun aku pulang sendiri tanpa ada teman di sampingku, sendirian. Miris memang tapi apa boleh buat yang kukenal disana hanya Naruko-nee, Menma-Nii, dan Ino-chan saja selebihnya tidak, lalu teman sebangkuku kelihatannya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiranku, ia terus tidur sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, ck dasar pemalas.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pulang bersama dengan Ino-chan tapi aku tidak bisa, Ino-chan adalah perempuan dan aku adalah laki-laki jadi akan sangat tidak bagus jika aku pulang bersama dengannya. bisa-bisa yang ada aku dan Ino-chan disebut Berpacaran oleh teman sekelasku.

Hah mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, ck ini gara-gara kakek mesum itu yang selalu menyebut kami berpacaran, jujur dulu aku tidak masalah dengan sebutan itu malah aku sangat senang kala Sandaime-jiji menyebut kami seperti itu.

Tapi itu dulu saat aku masih menganggap kata berpacaran itu hampir sama dengan berteman, sekarang tentu saja tidak, malah aku sedikit jengkel dengan kata itu setelah mengetahui artinya, kata Sandaime berpacaran itu adalah dimana aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat- hm kupikir bukan sesuatu yang baik jika aku mengatakannya. ayolah kami masihlah anak-anak, umurku saja baru mencapai delapan tahun mana mungkin kami berpacaran jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa Sandaime mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk anak seumuranku dengan begitu mudahnya?, aku yakin tidak waraslah yang terpikirkan oleh kalian. Kalian tidak salah, Sungguh aku juga bingung dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu padahal Sandaime mendapatkan gelar professor di desa ini, tapi entah kenapa gelarnya itu seperti hanya candaan saat ia berinteraksi denganku.

Hm aku tidak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, ini berawal saat aku sedang berkunjung kerumahnya aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku dengan cover seorang perempuan yang sedang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dengan kata lain, TELANJANG .

salah satu hobiku adalah membaca dan itu adalah sebuah buku apalagi dengan cover yang baru pertama kali kulihat, sehingga membuatku sangat penasaran dengan isinya.

Dan kalian tahu isinya sangat menakutkan, aku sedikit merutuki otaku yang lumayan cerdas ini, karena di usiaku yang masih kecil aku dapat memahami semua isi yang ada didalam buku itu, meski ada beberapa istilah yang tidak ku mengerti. Dan hebatnya Sandaime datang setelah aku selesai membaca semua bacaan yang ada di dalam buku itu, sehingga pikiran suciku sudah tenoda oleh buku sialan itu.

Mungkin karena itulah Sandaime mengatakannya dengan mudah, sebenarnya bukan hanya tentang hal ini, aku juga sering menanyakan apa saja yang tidak aku mengerti kepadanya, meski itu menjurus kearah yang tidak baik tapi ia menjawabnya tanpa beban sedikitpun, sehingga membuatku menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Huhuhu ingin sekali aku menangis karenanya.

Memang sih aku yang salah disini tapi itu wajarkan anak kecil memiliki keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi, jadi bukan aku yang salah tapi kakek mesum itu, bukankah ia bisa menolak untuk menjawabnya ataupun memberi jawaban yang lebih baik untuk anak seumuranku. Jadi siapa yang salah disini?.

Meski seperti itu ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia beri tahu padaku mungkin, itu adalah kata yang lebih berbahaya dari yang pernah aku tanyakan. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin lebih mengotori pikiran suciku, huhuhu.

Jadi sangat disayangkan sekali aku tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan Ino-chan, aku bisa saja pulang bersama dengan kedua kakaku, tapi itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pilihan buruk yang ada untukku, Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri, itu lebih baik kupikir. Lagipula aku ingin mencari seseorang saat ini.

Orang itu adalah Maitou Guy, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sandaime-jiji Maitou Guy memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganku, ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan chakra sepertiku. Tapi sedikit berbeda, kapasitas chakra yang ia miliki sama seperti chakra yang dimiliki oleh warga biasa dengan kata lain masih dapat menggunakan sebuah jutsu tingkat biasa beberapa kali, berbeda denganku yang hampir kering.

Ketemu

"Hahaha sepertinya mencarinya bukanlah hal sulit". Yap, aku sudah menemukannya, Maitou Guy ternyata sangat mudah sekali menemukan orang nyentrik sepertinya.

Ternyata ia sedang berada di training ground, bersama dengan seorang anak yang memakai baju serba hijau, sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat ralat mungkin hanya anak itu sajalah yang beristirahat, sementara Maitou Guy sedang lari di tempat.

"Kemana semangat masa mudamu Lee, ini baru saja 250 putaran. Ayo tunjukan pada dunia semangat masa mudamu yang membara, Lee" ucap pria yang bernama Maitou Guy.

Apa!? 250 apa mereka bercanda, mereka mengelilingi lapangan seluas ini sampai 250 putaran. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sandaime memang benar.

"Uwoooh Ayo lanjutkan lagi Guy-sensei" aku tidak menyangka ternyata anak yang memakai baju serba hijau itu memiliki semangat dan stamina yang hampir sama dengan Maitou Guy

"Bagus itu baru namanya semangat, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Hebat

Satu kata itu yang terlintas di kepalaku, sungguh aku sangat kagum dengan latihan yang mereka jalani setelah Guy-san mengatakan jika mereka sudah berlari 250 putaran, tapi semangat mereka berdua masih membara, sepertinya Sandaime tidak salah menyuruhku untuk menjadikannya sebagai guru, yah itupun jika ia tidak menolaknya.

Kemudian aku mencoba mendekat kearah mereka, tentu saja aku tidak mengejar mereka tapi aku menunggu di tempat yang sepertinya menjadi lintasan mereka. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia mau menjadi guruku.

Sebenarnya, Sandaime pernah berkata padaku jika aku ingin dilatih oleh Maito Gay ia bisa menyuruhnya untuk melatihku, tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. aku tidak ingin terus bergantung kepada Sandaime-jiji aku juga ingin belajar mandiri, lagipula aku ingin dilatih oleh orang yang memang ingin melatihku bukan karena sebuah paksaan tetapi dengan hati yang tulus.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu disana, Maitou Guy dan anak berambut mangkok yang bersamanya sampai di tempat ku berada. Mereka berhenti dan bertanya padaku

"Kupikir tempat ini selalu sepi, sedang apa kau disini anak muda?" Tanya Maitou Guy kearahku

"A-ano ma-maaf. A-apa anda Maitou Guy?" sial kenapa aku gugup sekali ditatap olehnya.

"Ya ada perlu apa denganku anak muda?" ucapnya sambil menatap kearahku dengan intens. Hih, ternyata ia menakutkan sekali ingin sekali aku lari saat ini, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"E-ttoo…" ck ternyata mengatakannya tidak semudah yang kubayangkan.

"Hm?" sepertinya ia sudah kesal denganku, mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat trauma dengan warga desa sepertinya. Sungguh aku ingin sekali lari dari sini, tapi sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak dan mengeluarkannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kumohon, ANGKATLAH AKU SEBAGAI MURIDMU" aku langsung menundukan kepalakau setelah mengatakannya dan bersiap dengan sebuah hinaan atau bahkan pukulan yang akan kuterima. Namun-

Puk

"Ehh" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalaku sehingga dengan reflex aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau seperti sangat takut denganku, sepertinya bukan karena gelar yang kumiliki. Apakah ada alasan lain?, tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah." bukan sebuah sebuah pukulan atau hinaan yang kuterima, seperti yang kubayangkan. Tapi ia, Maitou Guy saat ini sedang mengusap kepalaku, perilaku yang hanya pernah dilakukan oleh Sandaime-jiji, Teuchi jii-san dan Ayame-nee.

Entah kenapa perlakuannya membuat mataku sedikit panas, aku akui ini akibat dari kurangnya kasih sayang yang kuterima dari kedua orang tuaku, sehingga membuatku selalu seperti ini saat ada orang lain yang melakukannya.

Kemudian ia menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kau mengatakan ingin menjadi muridku?" aku langsung mengangguk dengan cepat, sepertinya akibat perlakuannya itu aku menjadi tidak terlalu takut lagi dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku anak muda!. Jika kau ingin menjadi penerus monster hijau dari konoha, maka…"ia menghentikan perkataannya.

"Berdirilah dengan tegap, jangan menundukan kepalamu seperti itu, bakarlah semua semangat yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi didalam dirimu dan buktikan semua tekadmu padaku." Mendengar hal itu aku langsung melakukan apa yang ia katakana dengan cepat tanpa ragu, dengan mataku yang entah kenapa terasa semakin panas, apa aku menangis. Tidak aku tidak boleh menangis, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, aku harus menahannya.

"Itulah yang namanya SEMANGAT MASA MUDA. Sekarang beritahu aku namamu anak muda?"

Hiks hiks

Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahannya, perlakuannya dari pertama setelah aku mengatakan ingin menjadi muridnya sampai sekarang, membuatku tidak bisa menahan bendungan yang selama ini kubangun dengan susah payah, menyebabkan air yang sudah hampir kering dimataku mengalir dengan deras layaknya air terjun, yah aku menangis. Menangis karena terharu akibat perlakuanya padaku.

"Ha'I….Namaku

'

'

'

'

UZUMAKI NARUTO" dengan beraian air mata di tambah semangat yang kusembunyikan selama ini seperti yang ia katakan, aku mengatakan namaku dengan sangat keras agar orang didepanku tau seberapa besar semangat yang kumiliki saat ini.

"Itu baru yang namanya semangat masa muda yang membara"ucapnya sambil memberikan jempol di sertai senyum dengan gigi yang mengkilap kearahku.

Sepertinya pengorbananku tidak sia-sia.

'

'

'

'

 **TBC**

 **Yosh chapter 2 selesai, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter kali ini, pasti anehkan, hehe.**

 **Balasan revierw**

 **Saputraluc000 : hehe ini fict yang dulu, cumin saya ubah/ulang lagi dari awal hehe**

 **: ini dah lanjut**

 **.980 : oke**

 **Ari977 : terimakasih. Ini dah lanjut**

 **Dark roselvet : hehe, tenang saja saat ini Ino dan Naruto tidak akan pacaran karena umur mereka yang masih kecil**

 **Yellow flash 115 : hehe maaf yah habisnya saya lupa dengan kelanjutannya**

 **Rian7 : hehe terimakasih untuk tawarannya. Hehe kalau masalah update itu susah tergantung mood dan waktu**

 **Guest : maaf ya, tapi ini demi kelancaran cerita hehe**

 **Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang mau saya sampaikan.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya, Minnaa**

'

'

'

 **Uchiha dragnel out**


	3. Chapter 3

**UCHIHA UZUMAKI NARUTO : UCHIHA MADARA NO MAGO**

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Adventure

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Naruto x ….

 **Warning :** Typo, Gaje, OOC, Live!MinaKushi, Strong!naru, dll.

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak jenius yang hanya memiliki sedikit cakra mengetahui jika dirinya adalah cucu dari sang hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara dan ia dilatih olehnya

 **Selamat membaca**

'

'

'

'

Naruto P.O.V

Aku tidak tau, kenapa semua orang selalu menjauhiku dan membenciku, baik itu orang dewasa maupun anak-anak, mungkin anak-anak tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang tadi kusebutkan. Tetapi karena hasutan dari kedua orang tua merekalah, mereka menjadi menjauhiku bahkan mungkin sekarang juga ikut membenciku.

Hal ini membuatku merasa sangat kesepian. jika aku disuruh untuk memilih dari pilihan apa yang telah terjadi didalam kehidupanku, aku lebih memilih hidup dalam sebuah kesendirian, meskipun hal ini dapat membuatku tidak mengetahui seperti apa dunia luar, ataupun seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang teman.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, daripada aku memilih mencoba bersosialisasi dengan para penduduk, yang kuyakin 99,9% mereka tidak akan ada yang mau berbicara denganku, kenapa? jangankan berbicara, saat aku mendekati mereka saja, mereka langsung menjauhiku.

Yah ku pikir itu lebih baik daripada mereka langsung mengatakan hal yang membuatku ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. Bukan hanya itu bahkan aku masih sedikit beryukur jika mereka hanya melakukan hal itu, kenapa aku masih bersyukur?, padahal mereka telah menyakiti hatiku. Jika kalian berfikir aku menyukai hal itu kalian salah.

Aku bukanlah seorang masokis yang senang disakiti, tetapi jika kalian mengalami nasib yang sama denganku mungkin kita akan memiliki pikiran yang sama, karena terkadang para warga yang ada di didesa ini - tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya semua penduduk yang ada di desa ini mencoba untuk membunuhku, aku sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini jiwaku masih tersangkut didalam ragaku.

Meski begitu, kupikir rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa belum seberapa, jika dbandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh kedua tuaku. Berbeda dari penduduk desa yang hanya melukai fisik yang notabenenya dapat disembuhkan oleh dokter dalam kurun waktu tertentu, tapi sakit hatilah yang mereka berdua berikan.

Kala aku memutuhkan bantuan saat warga desa menyiksaku mereka tidak membantuku sama sekali, mereka tidak mau ambil peduli akan keadaanku, bahkan ku yakin mereka malah senang jikalau aku mati oleh para penduduk desa. Kau tau saat merasakan sakitnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang telah melahirkanmu seperti apa? akan ku jawab bahkan sakit fisik yang sedang kualami saat tubuhku dipikul oleh sebuah kayu atau ditusuk oleh benda tajam sekalipun, semua itu seakan tidak terasa sama sekali olehku, yang ada hanya rasa sakit tidak terlihat yang mereka berdua berikanlah yang kurasakan.

Sunggu aku tidak tau, kenapa aku harus mengalami kehidupan yang seperti ini. aku ingin seperti kebanyakan anak seumuranku yang tertawa lepas bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, tanpa mengetahui betapa kejamnya mereka.

Aku ingin bertanya kepada tuhan yang telah menciptakanku, kenapa aku harus menjalani kehidupan yang seperti ini?, aku sudah lelah, lelah dengan kehidupan ini, aku ingin menyerah karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mendengar jawabannya setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tetapi aku seidikit bersyukur meskipun tuhan berlaku tidak adil terhadapku, setidaknya ia masih menyayangiku, terbukti oleh ia yang telah mempertemukanku dengan orang yang sangat baik, yaitu Sandaime Hokage.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan orang baik seperti dirinya. Mungkin jika saja ia tidak hadir dalam kehidupanku aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku. Namun untuk saat ini aku tidak akan melakukannya. hanya untuk Sandaime Hokagelah aku akan tetap hidup, hanya untuknyalah aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan kehidupan menyedikanku.

Kehadiranya memnuatku ingin terus maju meskipun kh u tau, aku tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang bahkan keluargaku sendiri, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang terpenting bagiku masih ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika saja Sandaime pergi dari kehidupanku, apakah aku akan mengakhiri hidupku, karena penyebab aku masih ada di dunia ini sudah tidak ada atau aku akan terus melanjutkan kehidupanku meskipun tidak ada orang yang mau menerimaku, entahlah aku tidak tau.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin membuat orang yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup hingga saat ini bangga terhadap diriku, dengan menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat karena ia telah memasukanku ke pendidikan ninja, yaitu Akademi Ninja.

Dan disinilah aku, academi ninja sekolah bagi anak yang ingin menjadi seorang ninja, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sandaime mau membantuku masuk ke tempat ini, padahal aku tidak memiliki bakat sedikitpun untuk menjadi seorang ninja, karena bagaimanapun aku tidak memiliki aliran cakra.

Dulu aku berfikir jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang ninja meski aku sangat menginginkanya, ini semua akibat tidak adanya airan chakra tubuhku, hancur mungkin adalah kata yang tepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa lega begitu mengetahui ternyata ada orang yang memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganku yait tdak memiliki cakra dan hebatnya ia telah menjadi seorang Shinobi yang sangat hebat dan terkenal di negara elemental dengan julukan monster hijau, ia adalah Maito Guy.

Dengan hanya mengandalkan satu bidang saja yaitu taijutsu atau kekuatan fisik saja ia telah menjadi salah satu jounin bergelar elite di desa ini, Sungguh menakjubkan. Hal ini membuatku ingin menjadi muridnya bukan karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat tapi karena kami memilki nasib yang sama, sehingga membuatku dapat belajar banyak darinya.

Setelah memasuki akademi aku langsung memintanya untuk menjadi guruku, ia telah memiliki seorang murid yang bernama Rock Lee. Awalnya aku berpikir jika Maito Guy akan menolakku dan memperlakukanku seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, tetapi apa yang kudapat berbeda dari apa yang aku pikirkan. ia bersama dengan muridnya, Rock lee menerimaku dengan senang hati. Sejak saat itulah aku memiliki seorang guru.

Bertemu mereka berdua adalah sebuah anugerah bagiku, mereka menjadikan kehidupan menyedihkanku bagaikan sebuah lelucon yang sering dilakukan oleh orang iseng.

Saat itu kala para penduduk berniat menyiksaku seperti biasanya, meski itu akibat dari kesalahan sepele yang kulakukan yaitu tidak sengajanya diriku menabrak seseorang membuat barang yang dibawanya kuyakin orang itu melakukannya dengan sengaja agar ia bisa membuatku terkena masalah dan dihajar oleh para warga yang berada dikawasan itu.

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku hingga pada batas yang kupunya. Namun saat aku sudah hampir pada batasku mereka, Guy dan Lee datang. Tidak mereka bukan datang untuk membantuku, tapi mereka datang untuk menyemangatiku.

Hehe sungguh aneh bukan? Tentu saja aku juga merasa begitu. Ku pikir bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka menolongku dengan membawaku keluar dari kejaran para warga, tapi yang mereka lakukan malah ikut lari dijajaran depan bersama denganku. bukannya takut atau apa dengan gerombolan warga yang berniat membunuhku, senseiku malah menganggap kejadian seperti ini adalah sebuah latihan.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu bisa membuat porsi latihan seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menyukai semangat masa mudamu NARUTO. YOOSSSHHH Lee kita juga tidak boleh kalah dengannya!" itulah yang ia katakan sambil memberikan grin ciri khasnya kepadaku dengan semangat masa muda yang selalu menyertainya.

"HA'I GUY SENSEI."

Sungguh benar-benar orang yang ngawur. Tapi akibat ulah mereka saat itu menjadikanku tidak takut lagi jika para warga berniat membunuhku, malah sekarang aku sengaja berbuat ulah agar dikejar oleh mereka, hehe.

Aku sudah memiiki sensei sekarang dan aku senang dengan itu di tambah ia telah mengubah pandanganku terhadap apa yang telah kualami. Namun selama satu tahun aku berlatih dengan sangat keras tanpa henti, aku masih tidak merasakan perkembanganku sedikitpun. Padahal aku sudah berlatih sangat keras, sampai-sampai aku beberapa kali masuk rumah sakit hanya karena aku terlalu lelah saat latihan. Berbeda dengan senpaiku Lee ia sudah menguasai gerbang hachimon meskipun baru memasuki gerbang ke satu, sementara diriku masih belum menguasainya atau bahkan tidak akan pernah menguasainya.

Kenapa? menurut dokter yang disuruh oleh Sandaime memeriksa tubuhku, ternyata aku memiliki pisik yang sangat lemah, bahkan katanya aku seharusnya tidak boleh banyak melakukan aktivitas apalagi menjadi seorang Shinobi yang seharusnya berlatih dengan keras setiap harinya agar menjadi kuat.

Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya, Tetapi tak bisa kupungkiri apa yang dikatakan dokter itu memang benar adanya, aku memang memiliki pisik yang lemah, terbukti dengan kondisiku yang kian hari kian memburuk setelah aku mulai berlatih, di tambah aku juga tidak memiliki aliran cakra, membuatku tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang ninja. dan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu selanjutnya membuat hatiku langsung gelap, menurut dokter itu kemungkinan besar penyebab pisikku menjadi lemah adalah karena tubuhku yang sering menglami luka dalam yang seharusnya tidak boleh dirasakan oleh anak seusiaku, dan parahnya lagi semua luka dalam itu tidak pernah di obati dengan intensif.

Saat itu juga aku akhirnya mengetahui penyebab dari semua penderitaanku ini, penyebabnya adalah para warga desa. karena mereka yang selalu menyiksakulah aku menjadi seperti ini, padahal aku sangat ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat untuk membuat Sandaime bangga terhadapku, tapi karena desa ini keinginan kecilku tidak bisa kugapai. hal ini membuatku marah, sangat marah lebih tepatnya membuatku sangat ingin menghancurkan desa iblis ini.

Tapi itu semua hanya sebuah angan-anganku bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan desa ini, jangankan untuk menghancurkan desa, untuk mengalahkan anak-anak akademi saja yang masih pemula dalam urusan shinobi aku tidak bisa, apalagi menghancurkan desa yang termasuk dalam jajaran desa terkuat yang ada di dunia shinobi, itu sangat mustahil di tambah lagi aku hanya seorang diri itu tambah mustahil.

Sejak saat itu semangat yang dulu hadir dalam jiwaku kini kembali padam hanya dalam sehari, meskipun begitu aku masih datang ke akademi ninja, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal yang sudah di berikan oleh Sandaime. Walaupun aku mengetahui jika diriku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Shinobi, lagipula menurutku disini merupakan tempat yang paling aman dari para iblis yang selalu mencoba membunuhku, selain hutan yang paling mengerikan yang ada didesa ini yaitu hutan kematian.

Bukan hanya itu saja disini aku juga tidak kesepian seperti saat aku berada di rumah, sekarang aku telah memiliki tiga orang teman yaitu Nara Sikamaru, Akimichi Couji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Hanya merekalah anak yang mau berinteraksi dengan diriku, dan hanya merekalah yang mau menganggap diriku ada, berbeda dengan anak yang lain mereka seperti tidak peduli denganku.

Apalagi kakak laki-lakiku Menma, ia bahkan selalu menghinaku, menjahili bahkan hampir membuatku sekarat. Berbeda dengan kakak perempuanku Naruko, meskipun ia terlihat cuek terhadapku tetapi saat suasana sedang sepi, ia bersikap berbeda, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku layaknya seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, karenanya aku sangat senang setidaknya tidak semua keluargaku yang membenciku, yah meskipun ia hanya bersikap seperti itu saat sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kami berdua.

Setelah pulang dari akademi ninja aku langsung pergi ke kedai langgananku yaitu Ichiraku Ramen, aku sering sekali mampir kesini karena hanya kedai inilah yang mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Berbeda dengan kedai lain, mereka selalu mengusirku saat aku masuk kedalam kedai mereka, atau jika mereka tidak mengusirku, mereka langsung menaikan harga dagangannya sampai 5 kali lipat dari harga aslinya saat aku akan membelinya.

Tapi disini tidak, pemilik kedai ini tidak memperlakukanku layaknya iblis yang selalu para warga katakan, disini mereka menganggapku layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya, menurutku mereka sangat baik, disaat semua penduduk membenciku mereka tidak membenciku sama sekali bahkan mereka seperti menganggapku keluarga mereka sendiri.

Hal ini membuatku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka tapi aku tidak tau harus membalas mereka dengan apa, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menjadi pelanggan tetap mereka, jadi aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk saat ini yaitu menjadi pelanggan tetap mereka.

Setelah selesai dari sana aku langsung pulang ke apartementku

Apartement?

Kenapa aku pulang kesebuah apatement bukan kerumah kedua orangtuaku? Jawabannya hanya dua kata 'Aku diusir'. Yah aku di usir oleh kedua orang tuaku, sehari setelah kemasukanku ke akademi.

Lalu bagaimana bisa aku di usir oleh mereka?

Entahlah yang kutahu ini adalah konsekuensi dari pilihanku. Sandaime sudah memberitahuku apa konsekuensi jika aku masuk akademi, saat ia menawariku untuk masuk ke akademi ninja.

Flashback ON

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior serba putih, terlihatlah sepasang anak kecil serta satu orang pria yang sudah berumur, tak lama kemudian satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di rungan itu pergi meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan perban yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan seorang kakek tua yang memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan topi yang bertuliskan 'HI' diatasnya yang sedang duduk di samping anak itu.

Ckleek

Bunyi sebuah pintu yang tertutup menandakan ada seseorang yang keluar ataupun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Setelah si perempuan tertelan oleh pintu kakek tua itu berkata kepada anak sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya dari tadi, tapi hal ini hanya boleh aku dan kamu saja yang tau. Ada satu hal yang akan kukatakan padamu terkait dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi" Mendengar perkataan si kakek anak kecil bernama naruto itu bingung tapi ia menyadari satu hal, ini adalah sesuatu yang serius sehingga kakek yang berjuluk Sandaime Hokage itu mengatakannya setelah kepergian Ino.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengatkannya saat ada Ino?" anak tu bertanya

"Kupikir tadi adalah waktu yang tepat, karena aku tidak tahu kapan waktunya Yondaime memanggilku untuk membantunya. Ditambah aku merasa seperti tidak akan bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat" terkejut yah Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sandaime merasa resah sehinga ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Apa itu untuk tugas hokage? Tidak biasanya ia tidak akan mengatakan itu jika hanya karena tugas hokage, ditambah sekarang ia bukanlah hokage saat ini.

"Baiklah aku percaya. jadi apa yang akan kau sampaikan"

"Maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal tadi padamu tapi karena kulihat kau sangat ingin sekali menjadi seorang ninja membuatku berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Kuyakin kau mengetahui jika Minato ayahmu tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang ninja." ucap Sandaime untuk melihat respon dari anak disebelahnya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Melihat respon yang bagus ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Itu adalah salah satu alasanku baru mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Karena ayahmu melarangmu, aku harus berusaha meyakinkannya agar kau bisa masuk ke akademi seperti kedua kakakmu. Setelah sekian lama sekarang ayahmu baru mengijinkannya. Namun sayangnya ia memberikan sebuah syarat!" kata Sandaime sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"'Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang ninja maka namamu akan di hapus dalam keluargamu, karena aku tidak ingin malu dengan keadaanmu'. Itulah yang dia katakan" mendengar hal itu tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi anak kecil yang bernama Naruto itu.

Ia sedih, tentu saja mana ada anak yang tidak sedih mendengar perkataan kedua orang tua yang akan mengusir anaknya karena ia berusaha untuk mencapai cita-citanya sendiri. Di tambah mereka mengusirnya karena tidak ingin menanggung malu akibat anak mereka yang memiliki kekurangan seperti dirinya. Sandaime tidaklah bersalah, Naruto pikir itu bagus Sandaime tidak menyembunyikan ini darinya meski perkataan itu sangatlah menyayat hati.

Melihat hal itu Sandaime memeluknya berusaha untuk setidaknya meredam kesedihan anak ini. Ia akui perkataanya sangatlah keterlaluan, seharusnya ia mengatakan ini dengan lebih lembut tidak mengatakannya sesompral ini.

Tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik, seharusnya yang mengatakan ini adalah Minato sendiri selaku ayahnya, namun sayangnya Minato tidak mau menemui anaknya sehingga ialah yang harus mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh Minato meskipun perkataan itu sangatlah kejam sekalipun. Ia akan lebih menyesal karena tidak pernah membertahu jalan untuk mencapai tujuan hidup atau cita-cita dari anak ini meskipun perkataannya sangatlah menyakitkan.

Setelah tangisan anak yang berada dipelukannya sedikit reda sandaime berucap

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengalaminya sebaiknya kau kubur saja keinginanmu" membuat anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata

"Kau jangan bercanda jiji, setelah kau mengatakan masih ada harapan untuk mencapai cita-citaku aku tidak akan pernah menguburnya, meskipun konsekuensinya seberat itu aku akan tetap pada pendirianku" ucap naruto dengan semnagat sambil mengelap air yang tadi sempat tumbah dari matanya.

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti sepertinya kau memilki tekad api yang sangat besar ya, Naruto-kun. Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu maka aku akan langusung mendaftarkanmu ke akademi" kata Sandaime dengan sudut bibir yang mulai mengembang wajah rentanya.

"Ha'I"

Flashback OFF

Menjadi anak dari orang yang sangat terkenal sugguh menyedihkan bukan. Hanya karena tidak ingin nama keluarga terhormatnya tercoreng mereka mengusirku, anaknya sendiri. Terkadang aku berpikir jika aku bukanlah anak dari mereka Sehingga mereka memperlakukaku seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalya karena aku memilki pisik yang hampir sama dengan ibuku dan mata yang sama dengan ayahku, hanya saja rambut kami yang sangat berbeda. Dulu mereka memperlakukanku layaknya anak pada umumnya namun Hanya karena chakra semuanya berubah, sungguh menyedihkannya kehidupanku ini. aku pernah bertanya pada senseiku dan juga senpaiku,Lee. Apakah mereka juga memiliki kehidupan yang hampir serupa denganku.

Ternyata tidak, meski kami memilki nasib yang sama namun kehidupan kami berbeda jauh, sensei dan senpaiku memiliki kehidupan yang lumayan bahagia karena orang tua mereka tidak memperlakukan mereka sepertiku. Mungkin karena perbedaan derajat keluarga, entahlah. Tapi jika memang karena itu aku lebih memilih dilahirkan di keluarga miskin daripada dari keluarga terhormat seperti hokage.

Aku akui, jika aku sangat menyesal dengan pilihanku saat itu sekarang. Setelah memilih untuk meningalkan keluarga hanya untuk mencapai cita-cita didepan mata namun yang ada sekarang aku kehilangan keduanya, aku tidak bisa kembali kekeluargaku dan hampir mustahil untuk mencapai cita-cita dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

'Huft… seandainya waktu bisa di putar'

Dari pada memikirkannya aku Pergi ke training ground untuk berlatih agar bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihanku. Meskipun aku sudah dilarang untuk berlatih lagi oleh dokter dan juga Sandaime Hokage karena kondisiku, tapi aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun juga aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang dapat membuat bangga Sandaime Hokage, meski itu mustahil.

Namun latihanku harus terhenti ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangku.

"Waahh sepertinya anda berlatih sangat keras ya, Naruto-sama"

Dan saat aku melihat kearah sumber suara itu aku langsung terkejut kulihat seorang- tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya seekor makhluk berwujud layaknya tumbuhan dengan badan yang berbeda warna, setengah hitam, setengah putih yang membuatnya seperti dua makhluk yang memiliki satu tubuh. Sedang menghamiriku

"Yo konichiwa Naruto-sama"sapa makhluk itu seolah ia sangat mengenal diriku.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Tbc

 **Balasan review**

 **IthaciSui-Chan alis nurul : ini dah lanjut**

 **Sama Tamanio : ini dah lanjut**

 **DrageelHendra : ini dah lanjut**

 **Tanpa nama : ini dah lanjut**

 **Febri2425 : makasih. Yap disini pairnya adalah Ino. Tenang aja saya akan usahain biar fict ini ga hiatus hehe**

 **The ereaser : hehe maaf saya kurang ada ide lagi gan.**

 **King : mungkin pada chapter 4 atau 5, klo jadi dark or light, hehe ikutin ceritanya aja ya hehe**

 **Dark roselvet : oke brow**

 **Gigs : terima kasih. Hehe maaf soalnya saya agak suka dengan NaruIno**

 **Namikaze fauzan : ini dah update**

 **: ok**

 **Loray 29 Alus : terima kasih. Tenang aja saya memakai pov kemungkinan hanya pada prolog aja.**

 **Hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya lagi minna-san**

 **Jaa ne**

 **Uchiha dragnel out**


	4. Chapter 4

**UCHIHA UZUMAKI NARUTO : UCHIHA MADARA NO MAGO**

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Adventure

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Ino

 **Warning :** Typo, Gaje, OOC, Live!MinaKushi, Strong!naru, dll.

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak jenius yang hanya memiliki sedikit cakra mengetahui jika dirinya adalah cucu dari sang hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara dan ia dilatih olehnya

 **Selamat membaca**

'

'

'

'

Semilir angin dingin marasuk kedalam pori-pori kulit membuat langit bertabur bintang nan indah dengan sebuah bulan yang kini telah menggantikan posisi matahari membuat suasana terasa sangat dingin. Di sebuah tebing dengan beberapa patung wajah manusia yang berjejer dipinggirnya terlihatlah seorang anak berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata biru seindah laut samudra yang menenangkan.

Konohagakure atau desa daun tersembunyi, sebuah desa besar yang disebut sebagai desa paling ramah daripada desa besar lainnya. Namun itu hanyalah anggapan orang luar saja, mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam desa ini, bagi orang asing mereka menganggap desa ini sangatlah ramah bagaikan malaikat asalkan mereka tidak membuat masalah dan juga mengikuti peraturan yang ada.

Namun berbeda dengan orang yang mengetahui seperti apa sifat asli dari para penduduk desa ini, salah satunya adalah anak ini, mata biru sapphire bagaikan laut samudranya dengan tajam memandang kearah indahnya suasana malam dari desa yang berada dibawahnya.

IBLIS

Itulah yang ia lihat, baik warga biasa maupun shinobi mereka sama saja, memiliki sifat bagai malaikat untuk para pendatang sementara sifat iblis yang ditujukan kepadanya selaku bagian dari desa ini sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak pernah membuat masalah dan selalu mematuhi peraturan yang ada.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau datang kesini Naruto-kun" sebuah suara yang terdengar dibelakang membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara itu yang ternyata seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan iris mata hitam bagai sebuah kegelapan tanpa batas memandang dengan lembut kearahnya bersama dengan seongok makhluk menyerupai tumbuhan dengan tubuh yang memiliki dua warna sekaligus, hitam dan putih.

Teringat kejadian seminggu lalu tepatnya saat ia sedang berlatih di salah satu training ground di desa ini.

Flashback on

Disebuah tempat yang bernama training ground tempat biasanya para ninja mengasah kemampuannya. tempat itu kini sangatlah sepi hanya menyisakan seorang anak yang sedang berlatih disana. Anak itu memiliki cirri-ciri berambut hitam, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun latihannya terhenti kala sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sepertinya anda berlatih sangat keras ya, Naruto-sama" ucap sebuah makhluk dengan tubuh yang berbeda warna, sebelah hitam dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang anak itu. sehingga dengan reflex ia langsung membalikan badannya.

"Yo selamat malam Naruto-sama"

Shuut

Bukan sapaan balik yang diterima makhluk itu melainkan lemparan senjata tajamlah yang diterimanya, meski makhluk itu dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Siapa kau? Dan darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" anak itu langsung bersiaga tatkala ia tidak melihat hitai ate yang menjadi cirri khas dari seorang shinobi dari desa ini. Ia meyakini jika makhluk didepannya bukanlah makhluk sembarangan terbukti dengan datangnya yang tiba-tiba dan juga tidak menimbulkan suara membuat ia sangat waspada karenanya.

"Wah tadi itu sangat berbahaya loh Naruto-sama" namun perkataannya tidak ditanggapi oleh anak itu. merasa suasana akan menjadi sunyi jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak didepannya, makhluk itupun berkata.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-sama aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti kebanyakan orang, perkenalkan namaku Zetsu" makhluk tersebut memperkenalkan diri sebagai Zetsu dan juga menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang secara tidak langsung ia mengetahuinya dari orang-orang.

"Zetsu?" Naruto terlihat bingung karena ia baru mendengar nama itu, dengan kata lain tebakannya memang benar, mahluk itu bukanlah bagian dari desa Konoha sehingga membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya meski seluruh tubuhnya kini mulai terlihat bergetar.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" ucapnya karena makhluk itu terlihat sengaja menemuinya jadi Naruto sangat yakin jika makhluk bernama Zetsu itu pasti memiliki keperluan dengannya.

"Langsung ke intinya ya?. Baiklah aku kesini hanya untuk membertahumu sesuatu" ucap Zetsu

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau mengetahui Uchiha Madara?"Tanya makhluk yang bernama Zetsu

"Tentu saja aku tahu, siapa yang tidak mengetahui salah satu orang yang mendapat gelar dewa Shinobi itu. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Naruto bingung kenapa makhluk itu menanyakan sesuatu yang ia yakin semua orang mengetahuinya terkecuali bayi tentunya.

"Lalu apa kau percaya jika Madara adalah keluargamu?"

"Hahaha ... Oh ayolah tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Sudahlah jangan berbelit-belit jadi apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku" ucap Naruto yang terlihat kesal dengan perkataan yang tekesan bertele-tele dari makhluk didepannya.

"Begitu ya. Hmm… baiklah aku akan langsung ke intinya 'kau adalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara'" ucap Zetsu dengan sedikit menekankan kata 'kau adalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara' membuat dengan cepat anak itu membalas pernyataannya.

"Pernyataan macam apa itu? tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya padamu, kau pikir aku adalah anak yang polos yang dapat kau bohongi dengan mudah, tentu saja tidak. Jika kau ingin menipu seseorang carilah yang lain" ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, karena hari yang sudah semakin larut ditambah kehadiran makhluk aneh bernama Zetsu itu membuat ia jadi malas melanjutkan latihannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya?" Tanyanya kepada Naruto yang kini sudah mulai menjauh dengannya.

"Mungkin dengan mendatangkan Uchiha Madara ke hadapanku" ucap Naruto asal tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Em … Baiklah aku akan mengatakan hal itu padanya."ucap Zetsu. Perkataan Zetsu membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap makhluk hitam putih itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal ini padanya? Apa kau tidak tahu jika Uchiha Madara sudah lama meninggal saat pertarungannya dilembah kematian dengan Hashirama Senju" Naruto terkejut bagaimana bisa makhluk ini berkata dengan mudahnya jika dia akan menyampaikan perkataan ngasal yang ia katakan kepada orang yang telah mati sekitar puluhan tahun lalu.

"Naruto-sama kau jangan selalu percaya dengan apa yang belum pernah dilihat oleh matamu sendiri" ucap Zetsu

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Madara-sama sudah menduga jika kau akan mengatakan hal ini, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk memberimu pilihan, apa kau akan ikut dengannya untuk menjadi seorang yang sangat hebat atau kau akan tetap disini dan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan. Madara-sama akan datang tujuh hari dari sekarang di patung para hokage pada malam hari …"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"protes Naruto karena perkataan makhluk itu tidak menjawap pertanyaannya.

"Datanglah kesana pada hari itu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik Naruto-sama. Oh ya kuharap kau tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini terutama monyet tua itu. Jaa nee" ujar Zetsu

"Tunggu!" namun perkataan Naruto dihiraukan oleh makhluk itu yang kini telah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Flashback Off

"Yo Naruto-sama kita bertemu lagi"ucap makhluk yang berada di samping pria paruh baya itu yang Naruto ketahui bernama Zetsu.

"Apa… kau Uchiha Madara?" makhluk itu tidak berbohong, ia menepati perkataannya dengan mempertemukan Naruto dengan Uchiha Madara dan jika dilihat, orang di samping makhluk itu sangatlah mirip dengan Uchiha Madara yang Naruto lihat dari foto yang berada di rumah Sandaime Hokage saat ia berkunjung kerumahnya, hanya saja yang membedakannya hanyalah wajah orang didepannya ini terlihat sedikit lebih tua membuatnya sedikit tidak mempercayainya, bagaimanapun jika Madara masihlah hidup seharusnya ia sudah sangat tua lebih tua dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, sehingga membuatnya ingin memastikan dengan bertanya kearahnya..

"Hn … seperti yang kau katakan, namaku Uchiha Madara dan aku adalah kakekmu. Jika kau heran dengan bentuk fisikku maka aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengatasinya"ucap kakek tua itu.

Takut …

Tentu saja Naruto sangat takut, bagaimana tidak jika seorang Shinobi missing-nin yang paling ditakuti dan bahkan sudah dianggap meninggal oleh semua orang kini berdiri di hadapannya, ditambah aura menyeramkan yang kini Naruto rasakan darinya meski seharusnya ia tidak dapat merasakannya. Tapi saat ini Naruto harus membuang rasa takutnya karena ia tahu jika Madara tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Lihatkan Naruto-sama seperti kataku Madara-sama kakekmu masih hidup"

Sungguh ini seperti mimpi ia pikir makhluk itu hanya mengatakan omong kosong, ternyata ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Uchiha Madara masih hidup. Sekarang Naruto bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia ingin menyangkal jika dirinya adalah cucu dari kakek tua itu, namun ia sedikit percaya dengan adanya Madara dihadapannya.

Naruto yakin dengan fisik yang hampir menyamai Uchiha Madara yang pernah ia lihat, pasti sangatlah sulit baginya untuk datang menemui Naruto yang notabenenya ada di desa Konoha, dan Naruto yakin jika tempat bersembunyi Madara pasti memiliki jarak yang lumayan atau bahkan sangat jauh dari sini. karena jika ia bersembunyi didaerah konoha ia pasti telah diketahui dari dulu oleh sensor klan Hyuuga ataupun klan lainnya.

Lagipula jikapun Madara berbohong dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakeknya, apa yang akan ia dapatkan? Tentu saja tidak ada. Meskipun menyebalkan tapi Naruto akui jika dirinya tidak akan berguna bagi siapapun. Kenapa? Tentu saja saja apa yang bisa didapatkan orang hebat sekelas Madara darinya.

kekuatan?

Naruto tidak memilikinya cakra maupun kekuatan fisik yang ia miliki sangatlah lemah, atau mungkin sebagai sandera? untuk membalas perbuatan desa konoha terhadapnya dimasa lalu sehingga ia menjadikan Naruto sebagai sandra karena saat ini yang menjabat sebagai hokage adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saja Madara tidak akan melakukannya, Naruto yakin jika Madara sudah mengetahui jika kedua orang tuanya tidak akan memperdulikan dirinya meskipun ia dibunuh saat ini juga. Jadi apa yang bisa mrmbuat Naruto tidak percaya pada Madara.

"bagaimana nak, apakah kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu? Atau kau masih tidak percaya jika aku adalah kakekmu"ucap Madara

"Aku percaya" perkataanya membuat sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu? Kau tenang saja meskipun kau menolaknya aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu ataupun orang terdekatmu. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin membuatmu percaya jika aku adalah kakekmu dan aku masih hidup. Tapi jika kau menolaknya aku hanya mempunyai satu permintaan. 'jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku masih hidup'. jika kau ikut denganku, aku berjanji jika aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Shinobi yang sangat hebat" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar datar.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih tetap disini dan menjadi orang lemah atau ikut denganku dan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat" lanjutnya memberikan sebuah pilihan untuk Naruto.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui jika aku tidak memiliki aliran chakra ditambah kondisi fisikku yang sangat lemah, bagaimana kau dapat membuatku menjadi seorang ninja yang sangat hebat?" ucap Naruto meragukan perkataan dari orang di hadapannya.

"Hahaha … kau terlalu meremehkanku nak aku memilki banyak cara untuk mengatasi hal itu. aku akan mempertaruhkan gelarku sebagai Dewa Shinobi jika kau tidak menjadi seseorang yang ditakuti oleh semua orang. Jadi bagaimana?"

Sungguh Naruto ingin tahu sebenarnya apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang dihadapnnya ini sehingga ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Naruto berpikir tentang langkah yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya, teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Sandaime Hokage lima hari lalu.

Flashback ON

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior serba putih, terlihatlah seorang kakek tua yang memakai jubah berwarna putih dan topi dengan tulisan 'HI' diatasnya sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dengan seorang anak berambut hitam acak-acakan yang sedang berbaring diatasnya mereka adalah Sandaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jiji!" panggil anak itu kepada kakek tua yang berada dihadapnya.

"Ya?"

"Terkadang aku sedkit menyesal telah memilih pilihan ini, di usir dari keluarga hanya untuk meraih cita-cita namun aku tidak bisa meraihnya." Ujar anak itu dengan pandangan mata menerang kearah atap ruangan itu. Sementara kakek tua itu hanya diam karena ia yakin jika anak itu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas mengalami kebahagiaan, jiji?" lanjutnya dan bertanya kepada kakek tua di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, semua orang berhak mengalami kebahagian termasuk dirimu. Maaf Naruto-kun, seharusnya aku tidak pantas mengatakannya karena bagaimanapun akulah yang telah menyebabkanmu mengalami hal seperti ini." ucap kakek tua itu, ia merasa bersalah dengan keadaan yang menimpa anak itu sehingga membuatnya mengalami kesedihan. Naruto tahu jika orang disampingnya ini selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini, dan saat ini ia berniat membuat orang yang telah ia anggap kakek itu tidak merasakannya lagi.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sedikit senang, karenanya aku tidak perlu lagi melihat kedua orang tuaku yang selalu mengabaikanku" ucap Naruto ia melirik kearah Sandaime selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Jiji apakah kau akan marah jika suatu saat aku akan pergi ke arah jalur hitam?"

"Tentu saja aku akan marah, tapi jika memang itu adalah jalan terbaik bagimu aku akan tetap mendukungmu namun jika kau sudah melampaui batas aku berjanji akulah yang akan menghentikanmu saat itu" ucap Sandaime tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika memang suatu saat anak ini akan memilih jalur hitam karena penderitaan yang anak itu rasakan selama ini.

Sandaime bisa sedikit memakluminya karena anak ini begitu polos meski ia sangat jenius sehingga membuatnya seperti orang dewasa, tapi tetap saja ia adalah anak kecil bagaikan kertas polos yang bisa di beri tinta hitam kapan saja yang dapat mengubahnya. Sandaime berharap jika itu memang terjadi ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya karena dirinya akan merasa sangat bersalah terhadap anak ini.

Sandaime bukanlah orang bodoh ia jenius sangat jenius malah saking jeniusnya bahkan ia dijuluki sang professor di desanya. Sandaime tahu jika Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini pasti sudah memilih apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun ia sangat senang saat Naruto masih meminta persetujuannya meski dia tahu jika dirinya akan menolaknya, sehingga Sandaime akan mendukung apa yang akan dipilih oleh anak itu meski itu mengarah kearah yang tidak baik sekalipun, karena ia yakin jika anak jenius seperti naruto pasti sudah mengetahui konsekuensi dari pilihannya.

"Terima kasih jiji" ucap anak itu

Flashback OFF

Jujur saja meski Naruto sudah memutuskan pilihannya tetap saja ia merasa sangat sulit untuk meninggalkan teman dan juga orang yang telah menganggap dirinya seperti Sandaime, Shikamaru, Couji, Ayame … Naruko dan ino. Sungguh, sangat berat jika ia harus meninggalkan mereka semua apalagi Sandaime dan Ino yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil, mengingat mereka membuatnya sedikit ragu dengan pilihannya sendiri, tapi ia sudah menetapkannya.

Sementara pria paruh baya bernama Madara itu hanya menunggu, menunggu dalam diam. Tujuannya datang kesini untuk menepati janjinya dan memberitahu anak ini jika dirinya adalah kakeknya, bukan hanya itu ia juga berniat membawanya ketempat selama ini ia tinggal, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa anak ini untuk ikut dengannya.

Jika Naruto tidak ikut dengannya Madara tidak masalah meski itu sama saja membuat usahanya selama ini menjadi percuma tapi asalkan cucunya ini bahagia ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terdengar spele memang namun baginya ini sangatlah penting, ia tidak mau melihat cucunya merasakan penderitaan seperti itu setiap hari sehingga ia melakukan semua ini.

"Aku… akan ikut denganmu" perkataan anak bernama Naruto itu membuat senyum kembali mengembang di wajah datarnya.

'

'

'

Di sebuah tempat dengan banyaknya anak-anak yang tengah duduk dengan tertib di bangkunya masing-masing dan juga seorang pria dewasa dengan bekas luka horizontal melintang di wajahnya berdiri didepan mereka semua, dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya pria itu menyebutkan nama satu persatu anak yang tertulis didalamnya.

Di bangku barisan ke dua terlihatlah seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris biru seindah langit yang sangat indah, ia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Namikaze Menma"

"Ha'i"

"Namikaze Naruko"

"ha'i"

"Nara shikamaru"

"ha'i"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"…"

mata biru langit itu memandang kearah satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan itu dalam diam.

"tidak ada sensei" ucapan dari anak yang berada di sebelah bangku itu menyadarkannya jika sang pemiliki kursi tidak hadir pada hari ini. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya penghuni kursi itu tidak hadir di kelas. ia tahu jika anak yang menjadi pemilik kursi itu tidak akan berani membolos meski dia sedang sakit sekalipun anak itu pasti akan hadir, kecuali jika terjadi sesuatu yang membuat si penghuni kursi tidak bisa bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Yamanaka Ino!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya sehingga dengan reflex ia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan merespon panggilan itu.

"ha-ha'i"

'

'

Sepulang dari akademi dia, Yamanaka Ino langsung bergegas menuju sebuah apartment yang berada dekat dengan rumah pemimpin ketiga desa ini. Setelah sampai disana ia melihat seorang perempuan berpostur pendek dengan surai pirang yang hampir sama dengan miliknya, hanya saja surai perempuan itu lebih terang beriris biru dan tak lupa dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipinya sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen tempat tujuannya saat ini, dia adalah Namikaze Naruko.

"Naruko?!" ucapnya kala ia telah berada cukup dekat dengan perempuan itu.

"Eh… Ino?!" ucap Naruko sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama?" kata Ino dan di balas anggukan oleh perempuan dihadapannya. Naruto adalah anak yang dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri bahkan ia sampai diusir akibat berusaha mencapai keinginannya, dan Naruko atau nama lengkanya Namikaze Naruko adalah salah satu keluarganya, ia adalah kakak perempuan dari Uzumaki Naruto, dan karena sebuah alasan mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda.

Ino sudah mengetahui jika dalam setahun ini Naruko memang sangat dekat dengan adiknya sama seperti dirinya perbedaannya hanya waktu, meski Naruko tidak menunjukannya secara terang-terangan di depan umum tapi ia sudah mengetahuinya karena Ino hampir selalu bersama dengan Naruto, sehingga ia tidak heran dengan keberadaan Naruko yang berada di depan apartemen Naruto saat ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Ino namun tidak ada respon dari dalam membuatnya melirik kearah perempuan yang berada disampingnya berharap Naruko mengetahui sesuatu karena sudah sampai sejak tadi.

"Pintu ini sudah ku ketuk beberapa kali namun tidak ada respon, pintunya juga tidak terkunci aku juga sudah masuk kedalam namun ia tidak ada, mungkin Naruto-kun sedang pergi keluar atau mungkin ada di rumah sakit seperti bisanya" kata Naruko kepada Ino. Naruko mengetakannya bukan tanpa alasan ia belakangan ini memang sering menjenguk adiknya Naruto bersama dengan Ino jika anak itu sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Hm… Mungkin… Sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Sandaime Hokage, pasti ia mengetahui sesuatu?" kata Ino kepada Naruko yang kini tengah menatap kearah pintu apartemen dihadapannya. bukan tanpa alasan Ino mengatakan itu, Sandaime Hokage selalu mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dimanapun anak itu berada sehingga Sandaime adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengetahui tentang Naruto.

'

'

Sebuah ruangan dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di dalamnya, terlihat dari balik tumpukan kertas itu seorang pria berambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru yang terlihat agak kusam tak lupa dengan garis berwana hitam yang menghiasi kantung matanya membuat semua orang yang melihat tahu jika ia telah terjaga semalaman, ia adalah Namikaza Minato yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terlihat seorang kakek tua yang memakai jubah putih tengah membaca sebuah buku yang berada digenggamannya dengan ekspresi aneh terpampang jelas di wajah rentanya.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu menginterupsi keduanya, tidak mau membuat orang yang berada di balik pintu menunggu, salah satu dari mereka mempersilahkan masuk

"Masuk!"

cklek

"Permisi Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama" setelah pintu terbuka terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pucat dengan mata yang menyerupai warna langit masuk kedalam ruangan tak lupa mengucapkan permisi dan juga sedikit membungkukan badannya kepada dua orang terhormat di desa ini.

"Oh Ino-chan kah?. Kemarilah!" kata Sandaime menyuruh anak bernama Ino itu untuk menghampirinya karena ia tidak mau Minato sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran anak itu, setelah itu ia menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di kursi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Apa kau tau dimana Naruto-kun berada ji-san?" perkataan anak itu membuat orang yang kini sedang berada di balik kertas melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"Hm entahlah aku belum bertemu dengannya seharian ini, kupikir ia ke akademi tadi" ucap Sandaime dengan tangan yang berada di dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir. Ia sudah terbiasa jika Ino datang menemuinya hanya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto, dan saat ini ia sudah menebak jika Naruto tidak hadir di akademi sehingga membuatnya sedikit berpikir.

"Hari ini ia tidak masuk, makanya aku datang kesini" perkataan Ino memang terlihat agak kurang sopan untuk berbicara dengan orang terhormat seperti Sandaime, tapi mengingat ia begitu akrab dengan Naruto sehingga secara tidak langsung ia juga sangat akrab dengan Sandaime Hokage ditambah Sandaime yang juga menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu formal ketika berbicara dengannya, membuat Ino sudah terbiasa berbicara seperti ini kepada mantan pemimpin desa itu.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke apartemennya?" Tanya Sandaime kepada Ino yang kini langsung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu anak itu berkata.

"Sudah dan aku juga sudah masuk kedalamnya karena tidak dikunci tapi ia tidak ada. Kupikir ia berada di rumah sakit lagi"

"Tidak, ia tidak berada dirumah sakit. Hah… mungkin lebih tepatnya belum"Sandaime menghela nafas karena jika memang Naruto tidak masuk akademi dan juga ia tidak berada di apartemennya, Sandaime yakin jika anak itu kini pasti sedang berlatih. Sandaime tidak menyangka jika tekad yang dimiliki anak itu sebesar ini sehingga masih mau berlatih meski dia sering sekali masuk rumah sakit karena latihannya. Sandaime memang melarangnya tapi jika Naruto yang masih memiliki pendirian yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Sementara anak disampingnya bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Hahaha mungkin saat ini anak itu sedang berlatih di hutan. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia sekarang, aku akan menjemputnya nanti"

Mengerti dengan perkataan Sandaime iapun mulai pamit kepada dua orang kage itu lalu keluar dari sana. Setelah kepergian anak itu Sandaime melirik kearah Minato yang kini mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

'

'

Setelah keluar dari kantor hokage Ino menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki cirri-ciri hampir sama dengannya, yaitu Naruko yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantor hokage. Naruko tidak mau orang tuannya mengetahui jika dia sangatlah dekat dengan adiknya sehingga ia menunggu dan membiarkan Ino sendirian yang menemui Sandaime Hokage.

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanyanya kepada Ino yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hah… Sayang sekali kata Sandaime, Naruto-kun mungkin sedang berlatih dan dia menyuruh kita untuk membiarkannya" ucap Ino memberitahukan kepada naruko apa yang tadi di ucapkan oleh Sandaime.

"Hm… Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruko

"Hehe bagaimana kalau kerumahku?" ajak Ino dan disetujui oleh Naruko karena ia memang sangat bosan berada dirumah sehingga ia menyetujui ajakan Ino.

'

'

'

Lima hari kemudian

Hari yang cerah dengan mentari yang kini sedang berada pada puncak kekuatan penuhnya menjadikan suasana panas membakar kulit pada siang hari ini, sehingga orang-orang lebih memilih bersantai dan berdiam diri dirumah mereka masing-masing untuk menghindari panasnya sinar mentari ini.

Namun di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat bekerja orang paling dihormati di desa ini kini di isi oleh banyaknya lembaran kertas yang hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan, disana juga terlihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'YONDAIME' dibelakang jubah tersebut sedang membaca salah satu kertas yang ada di ruangan itu, dan seorang kakek tua berambut hitam memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan lelaki itu, yang membedakannya hanyalah sebuah tulisan yang berada di belakang jubah kakek tua itu bertuliskan 'SANDAIME', terlihat sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria yang memakai jubah bertuliskan Yondaime, mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage atau Namikaze Minato dan Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serius sekali dalam membaca semua kertas yang ada dihadapnnya, kertas itu berisi laporan setiap menit dari ninja yang telah mereka tugaskan untuk berjaga dan juga mencari seseorang. Mereka tidaklah membuang waktu dan juga bersantai sehingga kertas di ruangan itu sangatlah banyak, garis hitam lumayan tebal yang berada di bawah kelopak mata mereka membuktikan jika mereka terjaga selama lebih dari satu hari.

Ini semua berawal dari lima hari yang lalu saat salah satu dari mereka yaitu Sandaime atau Hiruzen mencari seseorang dan tidak dapat menemukannya, setelah dua hari pencariannyapun ia masih tidak bisa menemukannya sehingga membuatnya cemas, orang yang dicari adalah seorang anak yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto.

Anak itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak selama lima hari ini, ia telah menugaskan beberapa ninja berkelas anbu untuk mencarinya namun sampai saat ini belum membuahkan hasil, bukannya keberadaan anak itu yang ditemukan oleh para ninja suruhannya tapi sebuah bukti adanya penyusuplah yang di temukan oleh mereka, sehingga membuat pertahanan desa ini tambah diperketat dari sebelumnya dan hasilnya adalah dua orang inilah yang harus memeriksa laporan yang sangat banyak itu dengan teliti.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menampakan seorang laki-laki dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada ditangannya, membuat dua orang yang berada diruangan itu menghela nafas lelah. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam yang menyerupai buah nanas, ia adalah Nara Shikaku yang kini menjabat sebagai penasihat Hokage Keempat.

"Hah… Shikaku bisa bantu kami berdua memeriksa laporan ini?" ucap pria bersurai kuning kini menghela nafas dengan prustasi kepada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Merepotkan bukankah seharusnya itu adalah pekerjaanmu, kau masih beruntung Sandaime hokage mau membantu"

"Tetap saja kami sangat kewalahan. Aku tidak menyangka dengan menyuruh mereka semua memberikan laporan setiap satu menit sekali dapat membuat kertas sebanyak ini" rengeknya kepada pria berambut model nanas itu.

Melihat keadaan kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat sangat kelelahan ditambah dengan kelopak mata yang kini sangat hitam membuatnya merasa iba sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membantu mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu, meski ini sangat merepotkan" perkataannya membuat ekspresi pria bersurai kuning itu langsung menjadi cerah.

"Arigato Shikaku kau memang yang terbaik" ucapnya sambil memberikan jempol kearah Shikaku.

'

'

'

Sementara ditempat yang sangat gelap dengan tanpa penerangan sedikitpun terdengar bunyi tiga langkah kaki yang menggema di seluruh tempat itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Ctik

Tak lama kemudian entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi terang dengan banyaknya obor yang menyala dipinggir-pinggir tempat itu saat salah satu dari mereka bertiga ada yang menjentikan tangannya.

Membuat wujud ketiga sosok tersebut terlihat dengan jelas, yang pertama adalah seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dengan iris yang sama dengan surai yang ia miliki yaitu hitam, di sebelah kirinya terdapat seorang atau seekor makhluk yang sangat aneh dengan tubuh yang berwarna hitam dan juga putih, kemudian di sebelah kanannya terdapat seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan iris biru sapphire yang menyamai lautan. Mereka adalah Uchiha Madara, Zetsu dan Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah sampai di tempat Madara selama ini bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka yaitu pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Madara berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terdapat sebuah patung yang sangat besar dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang di tempatku cucuku" ucap Madara setelah ia duduk di kursi itu seakan kursi itu adalah sebuah singgasana untuk seorang raja. Sementara orang yang dipanggil cucuku oleh pria itu hanya diam dan menjawab.

"Terima kasih kakek"

'

'

'

 **TBC**

'

'

'

 **Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya author bodoh dengan fict anehnya [yang menyedihkannya sampe di sebut diary huhuhu :'( ]. hehe tenang aja saya tidak masalah jika ada yang menganggapnya begitu.**

 **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya tentang chapter kemarin, saya baru nyadar klo chapter kemarin emang agak mirip ma chapter 2, itu semua karena kesalahan saya yang tidak membaca kembali chapter sebelumnya, jadi semoga para pembaca sekalian mau memaafkan kesalahan saya.**

 **Terus ada banyak yang mengatakan pernah mambaca fict yang seperti ini, oke akan saya beritahu. Ini adalah fict dulu yang ane buat namun karena ane lupa semua alur ceritanya ane ubah lagi dan chapter 3 memang sama dengan yang dulu hanya diubah sedikit. Atau kalo memang ada di fict lain saya tidak tahu soalnya fict ini murni pemikiran saya meski ide ceritanya sangat mainstream.**

 **-_- Hm… ane bingung mau mengatakan apalagi. baiklah langsung saja**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Xxx : hehe gomen ane lupa baca lagi chap sebelumnya. Tenang aja ane akan usahain kesalahan ini ngg bakal terjadi lagi**

 **Dheafa10 : Makasih, ini udah up**

 **Gabriel chan : pada chap ini sudah terjawab**

 **Dark roselvet : ini dah next**

 **Uzumaki sena : di chap ini sudah terjawab, haha tenang aja cap ini adalah akhir penderitaan Naruto di konoha**

 **Zero0magic : maksih.**

 **King : ini dah up**

 **Teliti : hehe saya baru tahu setelah saya baca, ternyata emng agak mirip tapi fict ini adalah murni hasil pemiiran saya meski ide ceritanya udah mainstream jadi akan berbeda jauh dengan fict New Story of Naruto. Terima kasih sudah member tahu.**

 **The dark king rises : akan saya usahakan**

 **Troublesome Guy : naruto gray atau tidak hehe ikuti aja jalan ceritanya dan makasih buat sarannya.**

 **Al : entahlah saya juga tidak tahu**

 **Azs : ini dah lanjut**

 **NamikazeMJ : di chap ini sudah terjawab, yap tentu saja naruto akan memilikinya. Akan saya usahakan fict ini tidak hiatus. Sama-sama**

 **Mei lin : ini dah lanjut**

'

'

 **Sebagian review sudah saya balas lewat PM. Oh ya satu lagi kemungkinan update chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit agak lama soalnya saya banyak urusan di dunia nyata. Hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya lagi minna-san**

 **Saputra draneel out**


End file.
